


Никаких обнимашек

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: O трудностях объятий с тем, кто прямо-таки напичкал свою одежду оружием.
Relationships: James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Никаких обнимашек

— Я не буду с тобой обниматься, — уверенно заявил Хартли, скрещивая руки на груди и даже отходя на шаг назад.  
— Никогда? — поник Джеймс, горько вздыхая и делая щенячьи глазки. О не-е-е-е-ет, Хартли знал эту его способность быть задабривающе милым, и на это уже не вёлся, но каждый раз всё равно цепляло, и отказывать было всё сложнее.  
— Пока ты не вывернешь все свои карманы, и все твои взрывоопасные игрушки не окажутся где-нибудь в другом месте.  
— Но это ужасно долго! — взмолился Джеймс, подступая на полшажка ближе к Хартли. — Ты ведь знаешь, сколько у меня карманов! И потайных отделений! И под подкладкой тоже!...  
— Тогда поскорее приступай, — неумолимо прозвучало в ответ.  
— Может, поможешь?  
— Чтобы опять отстирывать от себя клей с блёстками?  
— Но отстирался же!  
— От меня — да, а вот плащ пришлось выкинуть.  
— Но...  
— Мой любимый плащ, Джеймс.  
Трикстер мученически вздохнул, но тут же хитро улыбнулся.  
— Есть способ побыстрее, — протянул он и принялся стаскивать с себя куртку, затем штаны и рубашку. Остановил руку на резинке трусов. — И их тоже?  
Хартли, зачарованно наблюдавший за очевидно показушным стриптизом и едва не забывший о причине оного, тряхнул головой и хмыкнул:  
— Давай, раз уж начал.  
Джеймс кивнул и неторопливо стянул с себя боксеры, покрутил на пальце и отшвырнул в сторону.  
Что-то звякнуло и щёлкнуло.  
— Вот же!.. — только и успел выдохнуть Хартли.

— Ты прячешь оружие даже в трусах! — гневно продолжал отчитывать Джеймса Хартли, когда квартира была отмыта, проветрена и приведена в приличный вид. И заказаны новые обои на место пострадавших. — Как с тобой вообще вести личную жизнь?!  
— Ну, не в заднице же прячу, — пожал плечами тот, всё ещё абсолютно голый, тут же оживляясь: — Хочешь, кстати, проверить, нет ли там чего?  
Хартли закатил глаза.  
— Только когда приедет новый диван. До этого ты спишь на полу.


End file.
